Mermaid Pretty Cure
Mermaid Pretty Cure is another Pretty Cure series created by VanillaCupcakes123. It's theme is mermaids, water and under the sea elements. Plot The Land Of Oceans is a land far away in which it's magic is linked to Earth's magic (which also helps the environment and water stay clean). In this land lies magical jewelry, artifacts and items called The Mermaid Treasures. Most of these treasures give the holders magical luck, power and the ability to cleanse the environment of dirt and filth. One day, chaos was spread in the The Land Of Oceans by a dark and bitter pod called "The Deep Sea Pod" who was after the treasures (mainly The Golden Crown) for their own misdeeds (to destroy to environment and take over the world). The Queen (Queen Lagoon) along with her servants and allies fought against The Deep Sea Pod, but it simply wasn't enough to keep them from taking some of it's jewelry. In her last acts against them in battle, The Queen mange to get the treasures away from The Pod, but she mistakenly send these to Earth, where it is spread around Japan, or at least that's what people believe... The Deep Sea Pod are now headed to Earth to go after them, so now The Land Of Oceans last hope is the legendary water warriors that are located on Earth, Mermaid Pretty Cure. 4 pieces of the magical and powerful jewelry will spread and choose 4 girls to help fight and purify the world from it's darkness, it's dirt and firth and it's harm that was done (or will be done) by The Deep Sea Pod, who are willing to ruin the environment to get what they want. One girl in particular, Cheyenne Mizushima (or Cherry as most calls her) is one of the chosen ones of the bunch... Pretty Cure Cheyenne "Cherry" Mizushima/Cure Coral Voiced by: Cristina Vee (English)/ ??? (Japanese) Cherry is the first pretty cure to be found and is the official leader of the group. Cherry is a 14 year old middle school student in the 8th grade. Cherry is a Japanese American who moved to Japan a few years ago with her father and siblings since her mother passed away. In present day, her father, aunt and uncle own a place that's a combination of a restaurant and a surf shop. Cherry is a out-going, sweet, kind and tranquil individual who loves everything that involves water (the sea, the waves, the ocean etc). She had always felt a special connection with nature (mostly the ocean) ever since she was little. She lives near a beach at her home town and even likes to surf in the summer time and is really good at it as a matter of fact. Cherry even has motherly side to her and cares about her family and friends deeply. In civilian form, she has dark red hair and red eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Coral and as a pretty cure she's a strong, witty and determined fighter and leader (which does contrast to when she first toke the reasonability). In cure form, she has long wavy bright red hair and light red eyes. Her transformation item is a heart pendent which is made of ruby and gold from The Land Of Oceans. She has water powers and she has the power to manipulate water and the power to heal others with water. Her colors are red, pink and blue. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure! Mermaid Splash! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Aqua Submerge! * Finish Off Attack: Pretty Cure....Ocean Healing Breeze! Nami Aokawa/Cure Pearl Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Nami is the second pretty cure to be found. She is a 14 year old middle school student in the 9th grade. Nami is a very shy, quiet, but intelligent Japanese Indian who is Cherry's best friend. Like Cherry, Nami likes to spend her time on the beach, but mostly likes to read or draw, since she doesn't know how to swim. Cherry has try to teach her before, but with no avail. Nami isn't very good at making friends since she's so shy, so Cherry is the only real friend she ever had. She also gets nervous easily and can overact at times, but can also easily calm herself down. In civilian form, she has dark blue hair tied in a side braid, dark blue eyes and she wears glasses. Her alter ego is Cure Pearl. As pretty cure, at first she was shy and was scared, but as time went on, she gotten better physically and mentally. In cure form, she has wavy blue and light blue hair and light blue eyes. Her transformation item is a ring which is made of pearl and gold from The Land Of Oceans. She has water powers and she has the power to manipulate freeze water. Her colors are blue, light blue and white. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure! Mermaid Splash! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Deep Freeze! Momoko "Momo" Nikkō/Cure Shell Voiced by: Kelly Sheridan (English)/??? (Japanese) Momo is the third pretty cure to be found. She is a tall 15 year old middle school student in the 8th grade. Momo is a sunny, bubbly, optimistic, and a confident Japanese French girl who is also a model and singer. Momo is basically a kind and sweet person to her friends and fans, but despite this, she can be two face at times. Momo can be snobbish, but also sensitive. These traits showed more in the beginning, but as the series progressed, she started to grow more mature and sportive of her friends and others in general. This could be due to the life of being famous leaving her with no real friends, leaving nothing to care about other than her career. In civilian form, she has dirty blond with a bang covering almost one of her eyes and she has hazel eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Shell. As pretty cure, she at times complains of the rough housing that she has to do, but she's generally a good fighter and complains less as the series goes on. In cure form, she has bright yellow hair with orange highlights and orange eyes. Her transformation item is a armlet which is made of yellow diamond and gold from The Land Of Oceans. She has water powers and she has the power to manipulate water and to boil water. Her colors are yellow, orange and white. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure! Mermaid Splash! * Attack: Pretty Cure...H2O Inferno! Arai Midorikaiyō/Cure Kelp Voiced by: Mae Whitman (English)/ Junko Takeuchi (Japanese) Arai is the forth and final pretty cure to be found. She 14 years old middle school student in the 8th grade. Arai can generally be a friendly, out-going, down-to-earth, person who enjoys nature (especially parks and the beaches), but she can also be rebellious, have a temper, and can also be stubborn at times. Like Cherry, Arai likes to surf on her free time and likes to swim, as it is a way to relax her when she's angry or emotional. She's also a good swimmer and is on the swimming team at school and is one of it's best members. She has issues of being over convenient and cocky at times, but this is something that tones down as the series progress since she's been around her new pretty cure friends and have been one herself. Her and Momo don't get along well at first, but later down the road they become good friends. In civilian form, she has dark green hair and dark green eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Kelp. As pretty cure, she had no trouble adapting other than slight confusion. She is also a tough fighter who always gives it her all, though she can sometimes get herself in trouble due to not thinking ahead. In cure form, she has bright green hair with even lighter green highlights and teal eyes. Her transformation item is a bracelet which is made of emerald and gold from The Land Of Oceans. She has water powers and she has the power to manipulate water and to turn water into a hard substance. Her colors are green, blue and yellow. * Transformation Phase: Pretty Cure! Mermaid Splash! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Tsunami Blast! ???/Aria Shine Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Aria Shine is an ally of the cures who helps them out from time to time. She's said to be a "good" siren, but her true identity and motives are unknown at the time. She's mature and serious, but is also hopeful and generally friendly. She has pink hair and pink eyes. Her colors are white, pink and gold. She also can have a rainbow themed style. She has all 5 of all the cures powers. * Attack: Aurora Shower! * Attack 2: Deep Sea Aqua Rainbow Surprise! Mascots ChiChi Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) ChiChi is Cherry's mascot. NiNi Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Nini is Nami's mascot. MiMi Voiced by: ??? (English)/ ??? (Japanese) Mimi is Arai's mascot. Ai Voiced by: ??? (English)/ ??? (Japanese) Ai is Momo's mascot. Kira Voiced by: '''??? (English)/ ??? (Japanese) Kira is Aria Shine's mascot. Land Of The Oceans '''Queen Lagoon Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) The Deep Sea Pod Fukai The monster of the day. Drown Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Sink Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Swamp ''' Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) '''Lord Mizo Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) The Sirens The Sirens are villains that come along later in the series in replace The Deep Sea Pod members. Their more face first into the action than The Deep Sea Pod. Siren Ruby Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Siren Sapphire Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Siren Emerald Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Siren Topaz Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Other Characters Kiko Mizushima Voiced by: Sean Schemmel (English)/ Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese) Kiko is Cherry's father and the spouse of Sandy. He owns a restaurant and shop dedicated to his deceased wife along with his brother and sister-in-law. Kiko can be down-to-earth, laid back and a pretty neat guy to talk to. He used to be strict, but ever since Sandy died he has changed a bit. Now he basically lets Cherry do what she wants to avoid making her upset. This is due to her going through the death of her mother, so he doesn't want to see her even more hurt than she was when Sandy passed. Though despite this, Kiko can still be stubborn, trying his very best to protect his daughter even if going overboard at times. He's a good associate and a good worker and enjoys working with his family. Sandy Mizuhima Voiced by: Rebecca Forstadt (English)/??? (Japanese) Sandy is Cherry's deceased mother. Sandy was a sweet woman who always cared deeply about her family and friends. Lou and Drew Mizushima Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) Cherry's younger twin siblings who are 12 years old in their 1st year of middle school. Brook Akarui Voiced by: Laura Bailey (English)/??? (Japanese) A cheerful, happy-go-lucky, sweet and optimistic girl who has a heart of gold. Even though she can be childish, over-confident, somewhat obnoxious and silly, her heart is always in the right place and even have a general understanding for people. She loves music, the colors red and pink and loves to party. She's 14 years old in the 8th grade. She's also Japanese American like Cherry. Kotone Kimura Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) A goth, but sweet girl who is Brook's best friend. She's 15 years old in the 8th grade. Elizabeth "Eliza" Whitney Voiced by: ??? (English)/ ??? (Japanese) A Japanese British girl who is in Cherry's class. She's a good swimmer and is even part of the team at school. Her intentions for peace and happiness are good, but sometimes she can be pushy to get what she wants and can also be stubborn. Eric Whitney ''' Voiced by: ??? (English)/ ??? (Japanese) Eliza's brother and Nami's crush. '''Tomoya Takashi Voiced by: ??? (English)/ ??? (Japanese) Is a friend to the cures who finds out their true identities later in the series. He had to take a test of loyalty to keep his memory from being erased of ever seeing them. Tomoya can be sort of a comic-relief from time to time, but he is generally a friendly and cool guy to be around. He has a crush on Arai. Himeoko Voiced by: Monica Rial (English)/ ??? (Japanese) A snobbish rich girl that attends the cures school. She is said to be Momo's "rival". She can be somewhat nice, but doesn't like others that try to go above (intentionally or not) which causes her to be mean, bratty and belittle them. She does get development as the series progresses. Principal Maxwell Voiced by: ??? (English)/??? (Japanese) The cures school principal. She can be strict, but she's generally kind and cares about her students. She even gives advice at times. She was friends with Cherry's mom a while back. She has dark red hair in a lower bun, blue eyes, has glasses and makeup. Locations Sandy's Sandy's is Cherry's family surf shop and restaurant that's owned by her family (her father, uncle and aunt). Her and her two siblings work there part time. The shop opened 2 or 3 years after the Cherry, her father and her siblings moved back to Japan. The shop and restaurant was named after Cherry's mother Sandy in her memory. Land Of The Oceans Land Of Aqua The City Of Atlantis Items The Mermaid's Transformation Items These are items that are part of the mermaid treasures. These are items that the cures also transform with. Each of them are different (Cherry has a amulet, Nami has a ring, Momo has a armlet, Arai has a bracelet and the mystery ally (Aria Shine) has The Golden Crown). These things are also part of nature, so it's said that these items "choose" individuals to become pretty cures of the sea and holders of special powers to help the environment stay clean. The Star Bracelets The Star Bracelets are part of The Mermaid Treasures, as they can turn the holder into a mermaid anytime they want. When transform, some things change about them such as being able to breath under water, develop highlights in their hair, altercations in their outfits and so on. The Mermaid Treasures The Mermaid Treasures are magical artifacts and items with some having great power. Some of them have been stolen by The Deep Sea Rod, but The Queen mistakenly send them to earth to get them away from The Deep Sea Pod. Some treasures that come from this are: * The Golden Ruby Heart Amulet (Cherry's Transformation Item) * The Golden Pearl Ring (Nami's Transformation Item) * The Golden Diamond Armlet (Momo's Transformation Item) * The Golden Emerald Bracelet (Arai's Transformation Item) * The Golden Crown (Aria Shine's Transformation Item) * The Star Bracelet * Other Magical Jewelry/Artifacts/Items that spend around Japan The Mermaid Treasure Chest A ancient chest where The Mermaid Treasures are kept. The Semi Mermaid Chest Like a little miniature chest to keep treasures that the cures find in. The Mermaid's Weapons The Mermaid's Weapons are items that the cures use to fight (which each one comes along later in the series). These Weapons are summoned by their transformation items, which are created based on which weapon suits that cure more. Weapons that are used are: * Cure Coral: A Yoyo which can also be used as a whip. * Cure Pearl: A Bow-in-Arrow * Cure Shell: A microphone * Cure Kelp: A Spear List Of Episodes Trivia * This is slightly based from The H20 series. * Cure Pearl is the only one out of the cures who is named after her gemstone. * Arai is the same age and is in the same grade as Cherry and Nami are, but she's in a different class. * The author thought it would of been interesting and fun if all the cures were at least half of different nationalities. Mermaid Pretty Cure takes place in Japan, but Cherry is part American, Nami is part Indian and Momo is part French. It's unknown what nationality Arai will be (or if she will have one). * Cure Coral's Yoyo is inspired by other lead magical girl weapons such as Hyper Blossom in Powerpuff Girls Z or/and Ladybug from Miraculous Ladybug.